UAW is applying for 5-year NIEHS HWWT program funding to train 6,035 participants in 16 curricula, requesting FY 1 $885,090. This builds on a twenty-year effort of training employees to respond to industrial emergencies and handle hazardous wastes. The University of Michigan evaluates impact of UAW training on safety and health. The primary target is 2,800 bargaining units with 468,096 UAW members. UAW members work in the automobile, metalworking, transportation equipment, heavy equipment, aerospace, healthcare, government and other service sectors nationwide and in Puerto Rico. The goal is to reduce injuries and illnesses through hazard recognition, chemical release prevention, improved programs and work practices. Objectives include: employing peer trainers with participatory pedagogy, evaluating, and demonstrating their impact on safety and health. We wish to promote implementation of our model programs beyond our membership. Specific Aims are: (1) Conduct: (a) 24,40 hour Industrial Emergency Response (lER)courses and 8 hour Refreshers including Spanish/ESL courses; (b) Awareness Level IER and Hazardous Waste courses including Spanish/ESL courses; (c) 16 hour Hazardous Materials Review Committee training; (d) Joint Labor/Management Health and Safety Committees competency training; (e) Advanced Training Technology modules; (f) Train-the- Trainer programs for worker trainers, and at target worksites. (2) Develop new curricula: (a) Distributed Learning Modules; (b) Critical Thinking Skills Module; (c) Small Group Activity Method Instructor Guides for all IER courses. (3) Revise and expand Curricula: (a) New and Emerging Hazards Awareness training; (b) Hazmat Transport on Powered Industrial Trucks; (c) Globally Harmonized Chemical Information Awareness. (4) Expand use of worker trainers (LUDLs) in training delivery, curriculum development, and program planning and evaluation. (5) Target high-risk worksites for training. (6) Continue/expand partnerships with community groups and NIEHS grantees, specifically: ICWUC, DWEJ/Dillard Univ., USWA, and OAI, Inc. (7) Conduct Safety Culture Study at three industrial and one healthcare facility, assessing effectiveness of low-cost intervention strategies. (8) Evaluate long-term impact of IER training on worker and organizational outcomes. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)